Imagining First Love
by Erika624
Summary: Amu is set on her goal towards Tadase, so she wants no one else to be involved with them. Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia are interested in why she is in such a rush and not wanting them around. What's wrong Amu-chan!
1. Chapter 1

A beautiful sunny day that filled the sky and lighted up Amu's room. A wonderful summer vacation that had started. Finally, the Guardians could enjoy their time without interruptions. Easter had finished their schemes and the members were set free of tiresome activities.

The rays of light lightly hit Amu's body which woke up the Charas, Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia. The light pink haired girl stretched her arms in awaking. Followed by the Charas awaking. A yawn escaped her mouth, while rising from her bed. "Summer…" Amu said with a grin on her mouth, "A beautiful day. It's better then rain I guess."

The Charas popped out of their eggs. Ran looked at Amu from her egg, following in order of, Dia, Suu then Miki. Amu looked at her Charas as she pulled herself out of bed to get changed. Her honey colored eyes sparkled at her blue dress. The straps spread around her shoulders while underneath was a frilled white top. Ankle boots that were colored brown, attached buttons and ropes that circled around the boot.

"Amu-chan, why are you in such a rush?" Ran looked at Amu with tired eyes. The Chara of hearts rubbed her sleepy eyes, being awakened while having a rough night was not Rans idea of sleep. The former Joker was rushing and glanced at Ran, "I would love to chat, but I am going to see Tadase today! I am so excited to see him!" the former Joker kept rushing ignoring the Charas, "You can stay home if you like. But I don't want my room looking like tornado passed by, understand?"

Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia agreed to it as Dia floated by, "Amu-chan, I can come with you. You don't mind?" the Diamond sparkled. Amu indecisively declined Dia's offer, "Dia, I would like you to stay home. Anyways you need a rest!" as the honey eyed girl showed a weak smile. The diamond felt broken and left out. Why did Amu want to leave them?

Dia felt discouraged. This is why Dia was born, to show the way Amu sparkles, but her radiance is dim, showing no light into the world, discouraging others does not make her sparkle. Miki and Suu still had their turn to change Amu's mind.

The light haired teen wasn't rushing as much but packing her side strap bag. _'I still need to eat!'_ her thought reminded her. "Amu-chan! Not so fast!" Suu and Miki popped in front of her. "Not now guys! I have to go!" the former Joker tried to leave. Suu looked at Miki and they nodded at each other. Amu was taken back in their sight and nodding.

Dia and Ran emerged and looked at Amu together, "Amu-chan, lets go together!" Dia said sweetly in a sparkled way. Ran smiled at Dia, looking at her gave them all courage to do anything. The light pink haired girl looked at them funny. What could they possibly be up to? The artist then floated close to her honey colored eyes, "Amu-chan, we are your Charas lets go together! And if not why? We would feel liked we did something wrong." The blue Chara finished with a worried expression that gave Amu the downs.

"Guys. I just… Can't…" Amu's face looked at them with a worried expression lifted on her face…

**_To Be Continued…_**

Takara: The suspense kills me to write more!  
>Ran: Then do it!<br>Takara: .  
>Ran: I want my Daichi!<br>Takara: It will come!  
>Daichi: When will I come?<br>Ran: That's my question…  
>Takara: IT'S COMING!<br>Ran: Stay tuned for us! Ran and Daichi!  
>Daichi: Can't wait!<br>Takara: Oh god…


	2. Chapter 2

Dia floated towards the light pink haired girl and raised her own head. The former Jokers expression could be a mix between saddened and surprised. A face the Charas could not forget. The fourth Chara of the former Joker was weakened by her radiance. "Amu-chan" the Diamond said, "We are your Charas, we are you. Do you not believe in yourself?"

Amu was taken back by this comment. Amu surely believed in herself, but never thought that the Charas were her. Miki never spoke, instead, she remained in silence, though the former Joker could not ignore her. "Miki…" she stared at spade Chara. The spade turned her head while Ran, the heart Chara looked at Amu. "Amu-chan, please, we believe in you!"

The honey eyed girl took a long deep breath, sighing. "I cannot take you, I can not lose you again! I don't want to lose you. Even if Easter is finished their schemes. I just don't feel like it would be safe." Her eyes narrowed to the corner of the room. "Amu-chan! Breakfast is ready!" After hearing her mom called, she grabbed the door handle and went.

Suu had no say in the conversation, which made her say something after. "I wish Amu would believe in us…" the clover Chara said to the others. "Well we heard her reason right?" "Wrong." Dia said with a strong voice, which made the others stop to stare at her.

"Dia?" Suu said in her cute voice. "I felt her radiance, there is something else that seems to make her tick. There is an urge to say, she doesn't want us. But also, something about meeting with Tadase. When she brought Tadase up, her radiance was dimmer then normal…"

Ran looked at Dia with confused eyes. Highly doubting it is to do with him. "What would Tadase do though?" Miki questioned for Ran. The heart Chara smirked "Lets find out! Amu-chan shouldn't mind! If she isn't honest, I will be!" The Charas agreed to her plan…

Amu raced out the door into the park. As the former Joker arrived, she spotted Tadase, "Tadase-kun!" and immediately the blond boy looked around her, "Where are your Charas?" the girl was taken back, _'I knew it. Thank god they are safe'_ she thought. Her face was in a relieved position and Tadase's eyes narrowed at Amu making him irritated at Amu. "Where are they?" as the prince tried to keep his temper down. The former Joker shook her hand in a flap and tried to keep him happy, "Th-they weren't feeling well so-" she was cut off.

"There they are!" Tadase seemed okay now. The four Charas were frightened of Amu's face and so they rushed over to Tadase's Chara, Kiseki. "Commoners! Why are you hiding behind me!" the royal Chara complained. Miki blushed like crazy in regards of Kiseki's comment. Su was hurt through the comment so she just went further behind the Chara. Ran was the furthest out with Dia.

The first of the Guardian Chara's went in front of Kiseki, staring at Amu's angry face, "Amu-chan!" the Chara said in freight. "Ran! Why didn't you stay home like I told you-" the former Joker was cut off by a stare of Tadase, the king.

"Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. Please listen to Kiseki for a moment." The kings chair said as he had a long stare at Kiseki while talking to the Chara's of Hinamori Amu. Then, all of a sudden the middle scholar, Souma Kukai "Yo, 'King', am I late?" the former Jack said. "Not at all." Tadase said with a smirk.

Amu knew she was in trouble…

_**To Be Continued…**_

Ran: Still no sign of Daichi… You promised me Daichi…  
>Takara: … It's coming… I promise in the NEXT CHAPTER!<br>Ran: STOP DELAYING IT!  
>Daichi: I haven't got any action…<br>Ran: She says it's 'coming'….  
>Daichi: Better….<br>Takara: Okay! I will write! Just don't kill me!  
>Ran &amp; Daichi: Hehehe… *evil laugh*<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Tadase glared at the Charas and took a look at Kukai. Amu felt threatened in the looks of king. "Ran!" The former Joker called to her Chara. The heart Chara nodded her head in agreement of Amu. "My Heart Unlock!"

The king and the owner of Daichi looked at Amu. "Chara Nari! Amulet Heart!" a long pause had emerged, "I know what you are up to Tadase! I won't let you take my Charas away! But… Why would you do that!" The pink haired girl looked at the blond boy with a stare of unfaithfulness. The red eyed boy smirked, his bangs covered his eyes leaving a shadow, "You really want to know? Amu-chan?"

The teen girl covered her chest with one hand reaching up to her shoulder, slightly turning her body away. "What." The girl ended the sentence there. The king looked at her and unleashed words, "Amu, to be king, you have to be different, powerful, and have a loyal subject that feels the same." The former Joker rolled her eyes.

Tadase was taken back, "What? Is this what it was all about, being in charge? Taking away the Charas for this!" the red eyed boy looked at her with bored eyes. Shaking his head to tell the girl that she was wrong. "Amu…That isn't it. It's-" the boy was finally cut off.

"To finish your 'Love Dove' project." Ikuto jumped down to Amu's side. The teenage girl blushed hard as he approached her. Tadase showed aggression towards Ikuto as he came closer to the pink haired girl. "Let me explain, Amu." Amu's Chara Nari made her change back to her original self.

Ikuto grabbed Amu's shoulder and stared at Tadase, "Their plan is to force the Charas abilities, for a Chara Nari, into the other Charas. If not, they will turn them into X-Characters and make them their own Chara." The blond boy started clapping, "Well said, Ikuto Nii-san." A pause commenced, "My Heart Unlock! My Heart Unlock! Chara Nari, Sky Jack! Chara Nari, Platinum Royal!" Tadase and Kukai said with a glare at Amu.

"My Heart Unlock! Chara Nari, Black Lynx!" Ikuto guarded Amu, the teen blushed harder as he was willing to protect her. "Ahh!" The four Charas screamed as they were snatched by Tadase, as he put them into a round container. "How did you-" Ikuto's eyes had a surprised look in them.

Ikuto jumped out at Tadase and slashed Tadase with his claws, "Slash Claw!" he screamed leaving blood dripping down Tadase's face. Tadase's reaction was painful, you could see in his eyes that he was angry and frustrated. Ikuto wanted to protect the one he loved, but Tadase wanted her too. Amu, watching this all couldn't notice that Kukai was behind her staring in glee.

Kukai smirked giving his next move, "Hinamori, enjoying the show?" Amu turned to look at the former Jack, "Ikuto!" she screamed in fear as the other boy, Kukai grabbed her from behind. Ikuto turned back to get Amu, but didn't let his guard down.

"Tadase! Lets go!" the king nodded his head as Ikuto screamed, "Amu! Amu!" he jumped up to try and reach her. The stray cat missed her, grasping air to as he wanted to get her. Why couldn't he reach her, this wasn't fair…

_**To Be Continued**_…

Ran: Huh? Why am I captured! Why is Amu the MAIN character?  
>Daichi: Why am I the bad guy?<br>Takara: In the next chapt-  
>Ran &amp; Daichi: ANSWER NOW!<br>Takara: Time for question and answer session~

_**Question Answer Session**_

Takara: First we will answer Ran's question, "Why am I captured?" Ran-chan, then you get to meet Daichi, in the next chapter, it will be your moment, I PROMISE! If not, you can beat my head with a stick, or more preferably, I will write another story of JUST you two, everyone else is minor characters.

Ran: YAY! Now answer my next question!

Takara: Okay, okay! Ran's other question is, "Why is Amu the main character?" Well, to get it started, I had to start with someone and Amu just developed more and more, so I grew attached to her. But, you got to character change with her, so you are her favorite in this story and you are still part of it… I think…

Ran: -glare- Okay, I trust you. Lets go AMU-CHAN!

Daichi: Could you answer mine now?

Takara: Yeah… Daichi asks, "Why am I the bad guy?" well, I need a Romeo & Juliet session here. Anyways, you aren't exactly bad… Lets say Tadase forces Kukai~ (not really but, to make him happy!) Anyways, the story hasn't ended so chill. You don't know, maybe you are actually a GOOD guy!

Daichi: Well I can't argue with that~

Ran & Daichi: See you next time in Chapter 4~!


End file.
